


the years have passed, our love has grown

by unbrokengibberish



Series: blanket forts and hot cocoa [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, emotional smut, fort smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the Milkovich house, Ian found a huge fort occupying the TV area of the living room. Ever since that first fort all those years ago, they had been using forts to hide out. It was their thing and Ian’s smile widened as Mickey poked his head out from underneath all the blankets, balancing on all fours.  </p>
<p>“You gonna get your ass in here or what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the years have passed, our love has grown

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and I apologize for that.  
> Also, side note: I want this to be apart of the second part of blanket fort au, but I'm not sure if it connects to the first part. So basically all the blanket for au parts and kind of just swimming in their semi-connected worlds.

When Ian got the text from Mickey that his dad was taking his brothers on a run out of town for a few days, Ian wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do with that information. But when a follow up text told him to get his ass over to the Milkovich house with an added detail that the blanket fort would already be set up, Ian closed up the Kash & Grab, texted Fiona that he wouldn’t be home tonight, and headed straight over to Mickey’s. 

He knocked on the door after he bounded up the porch steps and was only answered with murmured shouting that sounded vaguely like “are you fucking kidding me?” so he just pushed open the door. 

Inside the Milkovich house, Ian found a huge fort occupying the TV area of the living room. Ever since that first fort all those years ago, they had been using forts to hide out. It was their thing and Ian’s smile widened as Mickey poked his head out from underneath all the blankets, balancing on all fours. 

“You gonna get your ass in here or what?” 

Ian grinned at him, toeing off his shoes, and dumping his backpack on the floor by the door. He then dropped to the ground and proceeded to crawl over to the fort until his face was directly in front of Mickey’s very unamused one. 

“You aren’t sexy,” Mickey said pointedly, before crawling backward into the fort. Ian followed him, laughing a little. 

Closing in on his space, he pushed Mickey onto the ground. Before Mickey had the time to protest, Ian flipped him over, pinning his wrists to the floor, and straddled him. 

“What are we gonna do with this big empty house though?” Ian asked, leaning over Mickey until their noses touched. 

“I don’t know,” Mickey replied, leaning up a bit to seal his lips over Ian’s. Ian closed his eyes waiting for the sensation and Mickey took the opportunity to wrestle Ian over onto his back. “What are we gonna do?” Mickey asked mockingly, pinning Ian’s arms down over his head. 

“You’re dead,” Ian replied, grinning as he started thrashing against Mickey’s grip on his arms. They both laughed, as Ian wrapped his legs around the back of Mickey’s calfs and rocked his hips from side to side, getting the right momentum to roll them over. 

After a few minutes of their play wrestling, they caught one of the blankets and the roof of the fort caved in, just enough to where they had to lay down to still fit inside. Ian couldn’t stop laughing, grinning up at Mickey who was pinned on top of him. Mickey rolled his eyes as he layed flat on top of Ian. Ian’s hands came up to grip at Mickey’s hips as Mickey grinded down onto Ian, sealing his lips against Ian’s thin, pink ones, and kissing him deeply.

Ian’s hand traveled up Mickey’s back, fisting into the dark hair at the nape of Mickey’s neck, as his other hand squeezed tightly at Mickey’s hip, guiding his movements. Mickey slowed down, drawing out slow circles over Ian’s clothed covered cock. They both groaned each time they rubbed against each other, panting heavily into the other’s mouth. 

Ian used Mickey’s distraction to shove his tongue into Mickey’s open mouth. He lapped at every inch of Mickey’s out that he could find, tasting everything Mickey had to offer. They rarely found times to make out like this, even though they’d been kissing since they were eight. They normally had to rush through all sex not wanting someone at the Gallagher house to walk in on them or for any of Mickey’s family save Mandy to find out about their more than friendship. But now they had a whole house to themselves. Tucked away under their fort Ian felt like his world was coming together. Of course when Mickey started sucking on his tongue, all thoughts except Mickey exited his mind. 

He moved his hands to the hem of Mickey’s tank top slowly peeling it off. Mickey sat up, hunched over on his lap, to peel it the rest of the way off. Ian’s hands dragged slowly down Mickey’s bare chest. It didn’t matter how many times they did this or how often Ian saw Mickey naked, he could never get used to how perfect Mickey was, how perfect they were together. He dragged Mickey’s face back down to his and kissed him deeply, rolling them back over so that Mickey’s back was pressed to the floor. He sucked on Mickey’s lip, pulling away to nibble at it softly, before he separated their faces so he could remove his own tee shirt. 

Mickey’s hands came up to either side of Ian’s neck, gripping him tightly, and pulling him back down before aligning their mouths again. Ian allowed it for a moment before pulling off of Mickey’s mouth and trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down his jaw, neck, and chest. He paused at Mickey’s chest, looking up at Mickey’s wide eyes, before taking a nipple into his mouth. Mickey’s hands fisted in his too-short hair as he moaned and Ian took that as encouragement. 

He licked, sucked, and kissed one nipple before moving onto the next. He trailed kisses down Mickey’s chest and soft stomach, pausing at the underside of his soft belly and sucking marks into it. Mickey squirmed under Ian’s worship, but didn’t say anything. The only sounds escaping his mouth were heavy breaths and uncontained moans. Ian lifted off of one hand, resting his weight onto his other elbow, and ran his hand over Mickey’s denim clad cock, which was hard and straining against his pants. 

Ian slowly popped open the button, before dragging down the zipper. Mickey was a mess above him. He glanced up at Mickey as he sat back on his legs, grabbing both Mickey’s jeans and boxers and dragging them off his legs and throwing them to the side of the fort. He then laid between Mickey’s legs, breath ghosting over Mickey’s hard cock as it strained against his belly. Ian turned his head, bending Mickey’s right leg and kissing it slowly from the knee to his inner thigh, before wrapping it around his own body. He did the same with the left leg. 

“Ian,” Mickey groaned, eyes shut tight as he squirmed on the floor. “I need-” 

Ian cut him off by swallowing him down. Mickey’s legs wrapped tighter around Ian’s back as his hands dug into his scalp. 

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moaned, as Ian bobbed up and down Mickey’s length. When Mickey started lightly thrusting his hips, Ian placed one large hand on Mickey’s body to keep him still as he continued to lick and suck on Mickey’s cock. “Fuck, stop,” Mickey groaned, pulling Ian up his body to lick into his mouth. “Fuck me,” he whispered as they pulled away and Ian’s cock jumped against his pants. 

Ian scrambled, pulling his own jeans and boxers off his body, before draping himself back over Mickey. They both moaned into each other’s mouth when their naked cocks rubbed against each other. 

“Do you have stuff?” Ian asked, placing kisses down Mickey’s throat, before biting and licking and sucking a bruise just above his chest. 

Mickey nodded and reached up onto the couch, before providing Ian with lube and a condom. Ian kissed Mickey once more before he slithered back down Mickey’s body, pushing Mickey’s legs up and out. Mickey gripped his own legs, holding them up as Ian slicked up a finger. He rubbed it over Mickey’s hole, watching as Mickey tensed and then relaxed, before he pushed in one finger. He waited for Mickey to relax before he slowly moved his finger in and out, watching as it disappeared into Mickey. He poured lube over two more fingers and Mickey’s hole, working one more finger in at a time. He stretched and prepped Mickey until Mickey was a writhing mess on the floor. 

“Get in me. For the love of God, please,” Mickey moaned, voice already wrecked. Ian didn’t waste any time in rolling on the condom and slicking himself up with one hand as he worked Mickey more with the other. He removed his fingers, lined himself up, and pushed into Mickey. 

Mickey dropped his legs to the side as he practically screamed in pleasure. Ian loved it when Mickey allowed himself to be this open. Ian rubbed his hands over Mickey’s legs, before taking them to wrap around his waist. He pulled out and pushed back in again, head of his cock dragging over Mickey’s muscle, groaning as he buried his head into Mickey’s shoulder, snapping his hips slowly. 

Mickey’s foot dug into Ian’s back and he knew that meant he wanted it faster and Ian was nothing if not reliable. He snapped his hips so hard, he knew the exact moment he hit Mickey’s prostate. 

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey whined, as he pulled Ian’s face up to meet his, melding their mouths together. After a while, they were just panting into each other’s mouth, as Ian snapped his hips in and out of Mickey. 

He could feel his orgasm working its way down his spine, so he propped himself up on one arm and brought his other hand to wrap about Mickey’s leaking cock. 

“‘M close,” he muttered, into the skin of Mickey’s shoulder. 

“Me too,” Mickey said, hands settling on Ian’s hips as he encouraged him to go faster. Ian was pushing erratically into Mickey now, all semblance of a rhythm lost. Ian’s hand stipped Mickey fast and hard. Mickey’s hands clutched at the back of Ian’s shoulders as he held on. With one more snap of his hips, Mickey came into Ian’s hand, hands clawing down Ian’s back. 

“Mick,” Ian moaned into Mickey’s shoulder, as he thrusted hard and fast. Mickey petted his hand down Ian’s back, before pulling Ian’s face up to look at Mickey. He framed Ian’s face with his hands, stroking softly. 

“Let go,” Mickey whispered, before pulling Ian into a soft kiss. That was all Ian needed. He thrust, once, twice more before he was coming. He fell on top of Mickey, crushing him into the floor. Mickey’s hands just came up behind Ian’s back and started rubbing slow, soothing circles into the tight muscles there. “Shhhh,” he cooed, gently in Ian’s ear and Ian turned to press his lips to the side of Mickey’s neck. 

After a few moments, the fort became too muggy to be lying on top of each other and Ian pulled off and rolled away. Mickey followed him and rested his head against Ian’s chest, not minding the heat. He traced patterns over Ian’s stomach. 

“So fort fucking is awesome,” Ian murmured towards the ceiling. Mickey immediately lost it and punched Ian lightly. Ian smiled down at him and Mickey’s returning smile was blinding. 

“You’re a dork,” Mickey informed him, burying his face in Ian’s chest and nuzzling it a bit. 

“A dork that loves you,” Ian blurted out, freezing when he realized what he’d said. 

Mickey pulled away and propped himself up on one elbow, hovering over Ian and staring down at him. He furrowed his brow, watching as Ian’s face turned a deep red, and stared straight up at the ceiling. “Yeah, a dork that loves me,” Mickey replied, pressing a quick kiss to Ian’s lips. 

Ian let out a deep breath. Mickey wasn’t ready to say it. He knew that. He also knew what Mickey felt for him. The acceptance of his love was enough for Ian for now. 

“Come on dork. You need a fucking shower,” Mickey said, kissing Ian once more before crawling, bare assed, out of the fort. Ian stared at the opening of the fort for a few minutes smiling, before Mickey popped his head back in. “Are you fucking coming?” 

“Yeah, Mick,” he replied, as he made his way out of the fort. _I’d go anywhere with you _, he added silently.__

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @[unbrokengibberish](http://unbrokengibberish.tumblr.com)


End file.
